A Sticky Incident
by pinoykengumi7
Summary: Yukimura is definitely compatible with Sanada, but bubblegum certainly isn't, as Sanada finds out on Valentine's Day. Tribute for Sanada's Valentine Kiss!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or its characters. And definitely not the beautiful love between Sanada and Yukimura!

**Title: **A Sticky Incident

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Pairing:** Sanada x Yukimura

**Summary: **Yukimura is definitely compatible with Sanada, but bubblegum certainly doesn't, as Sanada finds out on Valentine's Day.

-

It was a nice day. Even that was an understatement. It was a beautiful early spring day. The flower buds were blooming, the birds were out there cheeping and all was fine with the world.

Sanada Genichirou smiled to himself as he swung one leg after the other over the edge of the bed and sat up, his arms outstretched. On any other day he would have already been wide awake, doing katas, practicing with his sword and meditating. (His meditations sessions normally weren't very successful though. Many a time he found his mind occupied by a certain blue-haired, smiling boy. Not that he would ever admit that.) But today was a special, special day.

His mouth opened on its own will to let out a good, long yawn. Finally awake, he rubbed his watery eyes and stood up to look out the window. Another smile threatened to make its way onto his face but he suppressed it. Smiling too many times in a day would ruin the 'tough guy' image he had managed to create and cultivate. Instead, a frown steadily overrode his facial features as he watched the only miniscule cloud in the blue sky pass the sun, effectively dimming out the sunlight. And then it moved away, just as if Sanada's disapproving glare scared it away. Nothing was going to ruin _his _Valentine's Day. His first official Valentine's Day with his captain, best friend and partner, Yukimura Seiichi. Even though they had been best friends, Yukimura wasn't always captain, and their relationship hadn't always been on a dating basis.

He couldn't help but think, _I wonder what he's gotten me?_ Ah, manly pride.

-

Meanwhile, one Yukimura Seiichi was wide awake, walking to school. Normally he would walk with Sanada, but today he had something to do. He gripped the two bags firmly as he thought about the gifts in them. One bag contained sweets and little wrapped presents in them for his fellow tennis regulars with the exception of Sanada. He had a special gift in a separate bag. An amiable smile spread across his face as he saw he first receiver of his Valentine gifts.

"Renji!" The boy turned his head in Yukimura's direction.

"Ah, buchou—" A notebook wrapped in cellophane and a handful of chocolates were dumped in his hands. "Hm?"

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Renji smiled. His captain was a sucker for romantic events. Lucky Sanada.

"Thank you." But his thanks were addressed to empty air. Yukimura had already approached his number one doubles pair, Niou Masaharu and Yagyuu Hiroshi.

To Yagyuu he gave a glasses case and to Niou a navy cap, identical to Sanada's. He also gave both boys chocolate. The latter had been pining for a cap like Sanada's. And now… now he was next to him, dressed up like Sanada, saying in a sensual voice, "Thank you, Seiichi." Yukimura shuddered. Maybe giving Niou that cap wasn't such a good idea. He already had one Sanada and he was quite happy with the Puritan attitude he had. After all, sometimes Sanada made exceptions.

He hurried off with a quick "Happy Valentine's Day" to his friends as he made his way to his home room as the bell rung.

On his way, he saw a familiar cap belonging to a special person.

"Good morning, Genichirou." He greeted his friend warmly as they sat down. Almost immediately he pulled off his friend's cap. "No hats in the classroom, remember?" And as if to emphasise his point, he gave the stoic boy a kiss on the lips.

"Yukimura!" Sanada protested, but everyone knew he didn't mind. "We're in class!"

The cheerful boy ignored him. "For the three years we've known each other." He dropped three long-stemmed red rosebuds onto Sanada's lap. "And here's your favourite chocolate, imported from New Zealand." A glass jar, full of chocolate kisses wrapped in red cellophane with a white bow was placed on the desk.

"Ew. They're having PDA'S again!" Both boys stared at Marui Bunta. A ferocious glare was present on Sanada's face and an amiable smile graced Yukimura's features. Behind Marui stood Kuwabara Jackal, confused.

"PDA's?"

"Public Display of Affection." The two laughed good-naturedly.

"Here's your gift," the captain handed Kuwabara a beanie with a red ribbon tied into a bow around it, as well as chocolates. "And yours, Marui. Three months supply of bubblegum." Yukimura tossed a package to the red-haired boy, who spent no time in getting himself a piece.

"Aw, thanks buchou!"

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"Maybe that will keep him quiet," Sanada muttered.

"Now, now, Genichirou. Behave while I go talk to the teacher." The boy walked with such grace and elegance, Sanada noted. One wouldn't even know he had been sick before.

"Yeah, _Genichirou-chan._ Behave." The mockery was accentuated with the loud snap of bubble gum, and aforementioned Genichirou-chan found himself with gum in his hair. Oh, someone was going to get into _big _trouble.

-

Yukimura and Sanada spent first period in a free science lab extracting the sticky substance from the angry boy's hair. At least in the science lab they had easy access to water.

"Yukimura," Sanada started, but scrunched up his face when his friend pulled out another piece of gum (along with his hair).

"Sorry."

"Next time it's Valentine's Day," he winced, "don't give every regular in our tennis club gifts. And especially no bubble gum for Marui." The soft-spoken captain could have sworn he heard his friend mutter; "Now I know another reason why Kuwabara shaved his head." He continued speaking. "Only give a gift to the one you love."

"But Genichirou, I love my tennis players. They've done so much for me." Sanada visibly twitched. Yukimura just laughed. "But I love you the best." And he snaked his arms around the stoic vice-captain's neck, whispering in his ear, "No one else got a kiss with their gift, did they?" Sanada's face was stained pink as Yukimura pecked his cheek.

"N-no. Ah, just finish getting this cursed bubblegum from my hair already!"

-

Outside, Kuwabara and Marui were walking past the science lab that the couple were in. That is, until they heard voices…

"I don't see how you managed to get gum in your hair. Don't you always keep your cap on?" Another scream filled the air.

"I would have, but you took it off because we aren't allowed hats on in the classroom!"

The doubles pair laughed. Or more accurately, Marui bellowed loudly and Kuwabara chuckled. "It looks like Sanada-fukubuchou and Yukimura-buchou are having some _bonding _time with more than just words. Rather, gum." Marui laughed at his own joke, unaware that the door was wide open.

Another scream, followed by a loud yell. "MARUI BUNTA! 100 LAPS AROUND THE COURTS!"

**Owari**

-

**Author's Notes**

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone. I hoped you liked this little oneshot. Just a random thing I wrote in the middle of the night XD

Constructive criticism welcome.

--Duckii Mustang


End file.
